The controlled collection and processing of clinical specimens from patients with acute and chronic leukemias, myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS), and myeloproliferative disorders (MPD) is a critical activity for an efficient and comprehensive program in translational research in hematologic malignancies. Accordingly, the Biospecimen Core (Core A) has one overarching aim: We will collect, store, process, and distribute biospecimens from all patients with a diagnosis of leukemia, MDS, and MPD seen at this institution to facilitate biospecimen-based translational research: We will collect malignant cell populations from bone marrow aspirates and peripheral blood, as well as skin punch biopsy and buccal lavage specimens representing non-malignant cell populations. Serum and plasma will be collected for future proteomic biomarker studies. Specimens will be collected throughout each patient's disease course (initial presentation, remission, relapse) and where appropriate, archival specimens from previous malignancies will be retrieved. Particular attention to specimen procurement (eg. rapid processing of leukemia cells to preserve transcript profiles) and quality control will be practiced. Specimens will be processed to cellular RNA, genomic DNA, whole genome amplified DNA, and protein extracts as required for each study. Cellular populations will also be viably frozen for future xenograft studies. In collaboration with the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource of our Cancer Center, we will process and distribute specimens from flow-sorted cell populations. In collaboration with our clinical Laboratory of Cytogenetics and Cytogenomics, we will ensure that all specimens used for research are extensively and accurately annotated with molecular diagnostic data. The aims of this Core will be accomplished by expanding the scope of a well-established Cancer Center Tumor Bank and an on-going, funded P01 effort to collect AML and MDS biospecimens for genomic analysis. Specifically, Gore A will expand the number and types of leukemia patients from whom biospecimens will be collected, and serve as a conduit (through data and specimen sharing) to allow for a broader variety of translational research studies in hematologic malignancies, using new and previously banked biospecimens. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The proposed studies will lead to both an improved understanding of the pathogenesis and new approaches to the detection, prevention and treatment of hematologic malignancies.